The description herein relates generally to information handling systems and specifically to data storage device characterization.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A data storage device is a source of electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions. These EMI emissions can adversely affect computing devices and are regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and the European Union (EU). It has been determined that measuring the EMI emissions from the data storage device can provide an early criterion for data storage device characterization. Conventionally, EMI testing of the data storage device requires a host computer. Waiting for the host computer to be available can result in delayed testing and increased costs. Additionally, the host computer may introduce variables that can compromise or mask the EMI emissions of the data storage device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an EMI testing setup and procedure absent the disadvantages discussed above.